Friend or Foe?
by Fiona Flynn
Summary: When dead bodies begin to turn up around the bay, the team are quick to investigate, but who is Kim? Is there more to her than meets the eye?


A/N - This is the first Torchwood fic that I've written, so be warned, it may be a bit lame. It's set after the end of Series 2, so if you haven't seen Series 2 yet, I'd stay away!

--

Jack looked down at the body in the water. Charred flesh hung from the bones, and there were lumps of congealed blood and flesh floating around beside it. Jack bent down closer to the body, and saw an ID tag around the neck. Slowly, he took it from around the neck, and held it up to the light, he could see symbols inscribed on the tag, but he couldn't read it, it was alien text, 'Tosh…' the name hung in the air. There was no Tosh any more. She was gone, killed. There was just Ianto, Gwen and himself now. Ianto cleared his throat, 'There was a rift spike here about 5 hours ago.' Jack threw him the tag, 'Analyse this, I think we could have found what came through' Ianto caught the tag, and slotted it into the machine, then after a few moments, he read what was displayed on the screen, '65th Century, Bassinthe metal, inscribed in Kallack, and it reads, 'SDF Cass'' Gwen moved closer to Jack. 'This is the fifth one this week Jack, its like there was an accident, and the Rift is bringing the dead bodies here. What do we do with them all? Who knows how many there could be'

'We collect them, and take them back to the Hub, we need to find out if whatever killed them is of any harm to Cardiff, Ianto, bag it up' Jack turned away from the corpse, and began walking back to the SUV. Gwen stayed back to help Ianto. The pair grimaced as they transferred the broken remains into a body bag. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. Once the area had been cleared, Gwen and Ianto carried the bag back to the SUV and placed it gently in the back before taking heir seat in the SUV with Jack, 'lets get back to the Hub' Jack started the car, and sped off into the night, but as he was about to reach top speed, a huge flask illuminated the deserted roads, and Jack slammed on the breaks, stopping just metres from where the flash had came from. There was a woman was stood in the middle of the road. She was holding her hands up, covering her face, shielding her eyes from the harsh light coming from the SUV's headlights. She had just appeared out of nowhere. 'Jack, I've just had a major spike in Rift activity'

'You mean she's just come through the rift?' Gwen asked Ianto, 'Looks like it'. Jack nodded, and got out of the car, his long coat billowing about in the strong winds coming in from the bay. He pointed his gun at the woman, 'Put you're hands in the air!' Jack ordered, and reluctantly, she did so. Her clothes were ripped, and looked as though they had been singed at the edges. 'I'll come quietly, just, don't hurt me'

'We won't harm you' Gwen said from behind Jack, taking a proper look at the woman. She had long, dark brown hair, tied back in a high ponytail. She had deep brown eyes, and he face and arms were covered in cuts, bruises and what looked like ash. Jack lowered his gun slowly, 'Ianto, get her in the SUV' Ianto nodded, and walked towards the woman. He went to take hold of one of her raised arms, but she pulled away, 'I'll walk on my own thanks' She strided over to the SUV, and stood by the door, and began to mutter something about it all being a dream. Jack took one last look at the spot where she had been stood, and then Jack took his place in the driver's seat of the SUV. Gwen sat in the passenger seat, and Ianto got in the back with the strange woman. Her arms were crossed now, and she was looking out of the window, a look of bewilderment on her face. 'What are you going to do with her Jack?'

'She's come through the rift, we need to establish her mental state'

'And if you don't think she's stable she ends up like Jonah?' Gwen didn't think she would ever get over the sight of Jonah screaming, driven mad by what he had seen after being taken into the rift, now in a facility set up by Jack on the isolated island of Flat Holm. His screams haunted her. 'You can't put her in there Jack, look at her, she's normal' as Gwen said that, she noticed that she was laughing and was playing with a chain around her neck. 'We don't know that for sure Gwen' For a moment, Jack took his eyes off the deserted road, and looked at Gwen. She stared deep into his eyes. Jack may have looked like a normal man, but his eyes were much older than that, even older since the night that Tosh and Owen had died. Their deaths had hit them all hard. For weeks after, Gwen wasn't sure that she would be able to carry on. The Hub seemed so strange without Tosh inventing some sort of rift device, or interpreting alien language, Gwen even missed Owens brooding over his life, or lack of it, since he was actually a living corpse. But they had to continue, for Tosh and Owen. 'What do you mean? Who's Jonah?' the woman was starting to panic, 'let me out!' she turned to the door of the SUV and started to bang on the door, 'Ianto, calm her down' Jack said, Gwen turned and saw Ianto rooting around in a small box, eventually pulling out a small syringe. He jabbed it into the womans neck, and slowly, she began to droop in the seat, sedated. 'It's for the best Gwen'

'What about when Diane came through the Rift? You didn't section them'

'That was different'

'How was it different?' Jack sat in silence for a moment, 'Fine, we'll keep her in the cells for a bit, but any sign….'

'She can go straight to Flat Holm, fine, I'll take her myself' Gwen looked at the woman again as she slept, and hoped that she would turn out to be normal, she couldn't bear the thought of making another trip to Flat Holm.

'Where am I?' The woman rubbed her head, as she slowly sat up in the cell. Gwen was stood on the other side of the glass wall, Jack had told her to keep an eye on her whilst he and Ianto went over the details of the bodies that had been turning up around the bay. Gwen moved closer to the glass, 'What's your name?' Gwen asked, and the woman looked up at her, 'Kim, my names Kim.'

'OK, Kim, I'm Gwen' The woman was on the stood next to he bed, looking around the cell, 'Gwen, where am I?'

'This is Torchwood'

'Torchwood, I've heard about Torchwood…' A Weevil in the next cell rammed into the wall, and Kim jumped back, watching as plaster fell down from the wall, 'What was that?' she asked, Gwen could see that she was scared, 'It's nothing, where are you from?'

'Well, that obviously isn't nothing, what on earths in there?'

'It's just an alien, now, Kim, tell me where you're from' Kim took one last cautious look at the wall, then turned back to Gwen, 'I used to have a flat in London, and I know that this isn't London, so where is it?' Kim was stood in the middle of the cell, looking straight at Gwen. She looked quite young, maybe about 25, but just like Jack, her eyes seemed older, 'You're in Cardiff' Gwen replied. 'Cardiff? I'm in Cardiff? Of all the places I could have ended up, and I end up in Cardiff!' Gwen watched as Kim stopped pacing, and dropped to the floor, so she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cell. She wasn't dangerous, so why was Jack keeping her in a cell, just like a Weevil. 'What's the date? What year is it?'

'It's 2009, November 21st'

'Oh….' Kim's eyes widened, and her hands covered her mouth, 'Seriously?' she said, her voice muffled by her hands, 'Yes seriously, why, does it matter?' Kim stood up, and walked towards the glass, she placed her fingers through the holes in the wall, 'Gwen, I was born in the year 2000'


End file.
